Rapture
by Woman of the Dunedain
Summary: *Updated and Improved!* A Shattered Glass fanfiction. A brief interlude told from the point of view of Nissa's 'meal' - remember the human at her bash? Daemien learns how good it feels to be bitten by a vampire.


He was nervous, of course; he'd never been to a party like this. Daemien wasn't even sure that he believed what his friend Marcus had told him. Surely this was some kind of a joke, or a fetish party. Real vampires didn't exist. Suddenly he felt completely ridiculous. He should leave before this got any more embarrassing.

"You look uncomfortable," commented a soft feminine voice, and Daemien jumped. A girl was suddenly seated on the couch right next to him. He scooted away, and blushed. Instead of being offended, the girl looked intrigued.

"Most of the humans who come to my bashes are happy to see me," she laughed quietly. Humans? There was no way that this beautiful girl was one of the vampires that Marcus had talked about. Daemien's eyes darted to her lips, which were full and tempting no matter what she was. Shaking away the distraction, he glanced towards the door, then at the young man who lounged against the wall near the exit. A wave of horror and excitement washed through him; another dark-haired young woman had just walked up to the man at the door, leaning into him and touching his chest suggestively. When the man smiled down at her and whispered something back, Daemien saw fangs where there had been none before. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"No one will hurt you here," she told him gently, correctly interpreting his fidgets. Daemien relaxed a little with the realization that she did not act much different from the girls in his class. In fact, he was relatively sure that she was _in_ his class.

"Are you a-?" He couldn't finish the sentence, but felt the world tilt when she nodded.

"I'm Nissa." She introduced herself, and cocked her head as she waited patiently for his response.

"I'm - er, my name is - Daemien," the boy stammered. He felt his face flush as he started to get angry with himself. Why was he being such a baby? This was what he'd hoped for and dreamed of. The very promise of vampires had dragged him to this party against his better judgment, and it looked as though his fantasy had come true.

Nissa banished his self-disgust by leaning forward and planting her lips firmly against his. Daemien gasped at the feeling but was quick to take advantage, finding her hands to draw her closer as he deepened the caress.

Gaining confidence when Nissa purred with pleasure, Daemien leaned in, pushing her back against the cushions. If she'd wanted to stop him, she could have, without effort. He instinctively felt the power humming in her body. Instead Nissa settled herself comfortably and smiled up at him before capturing his lower lip between her teeth. Daemien growled to let her know how much he liked that.

His previous apprehension had vaporized. Daemien was in his element now. Nissa was surprised at how gentle yet skilled his touch was. She was at once disappointed and excited. Her hunger grew as his fingers, rough with calluses yet tender as he softly asked her permission, teased the hem of her shirt.

They carried on for some minutes, sometimes giggling and sometimes moaning as they learned each other's bodies. Nissa was vaguely aware of Christopher passing them, snorting with amusement before walking over to talk with another of the vampires that frequented Nissa's bashes.

Slowly, careful not to alarm him, Nissa maneuvered Daemien until he was reclining with her straddling his hips. Leaning close to his ear, she breathed, "Let me bite you."

Daemien stiffened, but was feeling too lethargic to get overly upset.

"I promise you'll like it," Nissa coaxed, and licked the base of his throat. Her fangs slid out, and the pulse beneath her tongue beckoned to her deliciously. She felt a pull stronger than sexual attraction—_hunger_.

"Yes," Daemien hissed, unconsciously bracing his hands on the couch, and Nissa did not wait for more confirmation. Sweeping back her hair, she gave him a final kiss, deep and reassuring and sweet, before sinking her teeth into the soft, vulnerable flesh of his neck. He caught his breath with her penetration, but the pain vanished almost immediately, to be replaced with erotic pleasure.

"_Uhmmm..._" Daemien groaned, and slid his hands into Nissa's hair, holding her to him so that she would not stop. The silky strands felt good in his fingers, and he played with them idly, twining her hair around his fingers. Peace infused every cell of his body. Dimly he had the thought that, if he had to die, this was the way he'd want to go.

'_No one is going to die,'_ she whispered to him. He realized that her voice was speaking inside his head. He turned his head further to the side, giving her better access and silently showing her that he trusted her with his life. _'You're safe here with me.'_

'_Do you like it?_' Nissa asked a minute later, her lips never stopping there luscious pull at his throat.

"Very much," Daemien forced out huskily, slipping one arm down to hug her around the waist. A euphoric cloud of contentment was settling comfortably around him, and his eyes slid half closed.

When Nissa finally pulled away, Daemien uttered a soft protest. He did not want her to stop. She licked his wound clean and pecked a kiss on his lips, then glanced towards the door. He fell back into the cradle of the pillows, lethargic with the aftermath of pleasure and weakened by the blood loss. Through the blissful haze, Daemien saw her beautiful night-colored eyes widen, and saw her lips, coated with his blood, form a word.

"Sarah..."

**Finis**


End file.
